


Cold Water

by damn_replicants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_replicants/pseuds/damn_replicants
Summary: A particularly draining stormtrooper battle, plus some light rain, creates the optimal confession environment.





	Cold Water

Poe winced as a blaster beam barely avoided his left shoulder, whizzing past and exploding on a nearby tree. He and Finn barely had an advantage against the wave of Stormtroopers that spread through the forest like ants. They were back to back on top of a small hill that only slightly gave them the upper hand, both with a pair of blasters that they might have stolen from fallen troopers as a last resort. There was a loud crack to Poe’s left, and he leaned to one side as another white masked soldier thrusted a staff toward him that was spitting red electrical sparks out of its tip. 

“What the hell is that?” Poe shouted over the blaster fire, grabbing the middle of the staff and using it to shove the trooper down the hill. He took a shot and watched the white washed armor seize up before going limp. Finn shot in as many directions as he could, taking out some ten or fifteen stormtroopers.”It’s a- uh… Shock staff!” Finn said over his shoulder as he kicked an opponent in the knee. Poe rolled his eyes, “You guys couldn’t come up with something more… I don’t know, more fancy? I mean, there’s got to be a better name for those things.” He counted the rest of the Stormtroopers. Twenty. No, make that seventeen now. They could do this; Poe had ten shots left altogether, and when that failed him he could steal something. Finn, though… 

“Hey, a little help here?” Finn grumbled from behind Poe. Poe chuckled at the sight before him. Finn had run out of shots and was now trying to use some sort of axe weapon with a blade on one end and a stabbing tip on the other. Of course, Finn had some experience with it, but damn that wasn’t where one was supposed to aim. “A little lower!” Poe offered, and nodded in approval when the axe made contact with the back of someone’s neck with a loud crack. 

“Thanks!” 

“No problem, buddy.” 

As Poe raised both blasters and prepared to take out the five troopers on his side, Finn ducked under his arms and took the one in his left hand. “God dammit, I needed that,” Poe shouted and glared. Finn shrugged, “Oh well!” Poe shook his head, sighing loudly as he shot each of the armored figures. A few shots went off behind him and then the battle was over. Finn hissed, and held one hand over the bridge of his nose. Poe dropped his stolen blaster and moved Finn’s hand to find a dark burn mark in the middle of Finn’s nose, where bone met cartilage. “Stings a little,” Finn winced as Poe touched the edges of the burn, inspecting it. “It should be fine by tomorrow, though. Just run it under some-” Poe wiped a raindrop off of his forehead, “Cold water… Well, I’ll be damned.” 

Finn laughed, holding one hand out and letting the light rain pool in his palm. Finn went silent after a moment, watching the rain stick to Poe’s nose and gather in his eyelashes. Poe would have commented on it, but he was mesmerized by the droplets that collected in Finn’s hair and fell down his cheeks. 

“You’ve.. You’ve got something in..” 

He found himself slowly reaching up with one hand and running his fingers through Finn’s hair, feeling the water seep through the spaces in between his fingers and land on Finn’s shoulder… Finn moved closer to him in that short span of time, had somehow wrapped one arm around Poe’s waist. They stared at each other for a moment, hesitating. Finn swallowed nervously, “I… well, you… fuck.” He grabbed the collar of Poe’s shirt and pulled him forward. There was a short clash of lips and teeth before both of them found a balance, Poe sighing as Finn moved the hand on his collar to his back, spreading between Poe’s shoulder blades and holding him against Finn’s chest. Poe found the short hairs on the back of Finn’s neck and tugged them, reveling in Finn’s quiet laugh as they broke apart for air. Finn cradled Poe’s jaw with one hand, running his thumb over Poe’s cheek, “I’m sorry about that, you just-you looked gorgeous, and I couldn’t help it..”   

Poe grinned, pulling Finn’s hand away and lacing their fingers together, “It’s fine. I would have done it if you hadn’t.” 

“Really?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Finn sighed with relief, letting go of the pilot and leading him down the hill. “General Organa is probably worried about us.” Poe shrugged, “Let her worry, she knows we’ll come back either way.” Finn rolled his eyes, “Come on, Poe. You know that she likes it when we actually get back before the day is over,” he tugged Poe along, raising their linked hands once in awhile to place a feather light kiss Poe’s knuckles. 

“Let’s get back to the base on time, for once?”


End file.
